


A CUTE SCENE

by CNHELE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNHELE/pseuds/CNHELE
Summary: Where Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun finished their final exams' week and all they wanna do is laze around in the comfort of their shared flat. Tooth-rotting fluff!!!





	A CUTE SCENE

For most students, final exams' week means that time of the year when stress is using their heads as trampolines and teachers give more homework than in normal days. Just hearing the word “final” gives the students hope, just one week and it is all over. No more teachers, no more annoying peers, no more unnecessary homework and most importantly the opportunity of those who have a relationship to relax and be with their partners.

Because, who wouldn't want to, after a long journey of good and bad grades, be with their special one, people should be crazy if they didn’t want to.

Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun weren't the exception. It was their second year at college and all had changed, as they choose different majors, it was a little difficult for the three to be in their shared apartment together and keep up with each other. If it wasn't because Jeno was doing a short film with Hyuck, it was because Jaemin had a scholar trip to an observatory, if it wasn't because of that, it was Renjun’s math teacher’s blame, that man was literally a nightmare.

But that didn’t mean they didn’t spend time together, they knew college was a hard yet important time of their lives and that’s why they agreed to live in the same place. They were happy with meeting each other at breakfast, sleeping near and sharing transportation. Their relationship was still alive thanks to those little and kind acts of love.

Jaemin, for example, was in charge of the food and sometimes he cooked lunch for his pretty boys. Jeno used to create playlists on Spotify of songs he thought, would help Jaemin and Renjun relieve stress. And Renjun loved to leave little notes on the fridge expressing how much he loved them with doodles of moomin and sometimes he tested their Chinese with phrases like “I love you” and “Don’t stay too late at school I’ll be waiting for you my babies.” Because, “Hey, if they want me to only speak Korean, no, that’s unfair, they should learn some Chinese too”,' he said with a smile every time people asked him if it was difficult to communicate with two Korean boys, it wasn’t, Renjun was that multilingual boy that loved to speak in other languages and that helped 200% in their relationship.

In this intense week the only thoughts in their minds were the ‘No more school until next semester’ tradition of them that was held every last day of school, when all of them arrived at their “soft love nest”, in Jaemin’s words. Renjun would sometimes think of some Chinese pick up lines to tell his babies when he arrived home that day, he used to be the last one ever, when talking about finals exams he was the most anxious one of the three, he would check his exam 40 times and even if he was sure about his answers he wouldn’t leave the classroom until his teacher said the time was over. Only after that he could breathe properly.

It was cute for them, but just ask Hyuck, and he would say something about Jeno being the worst director ever, at that times all the ideas he could come up with for their final project were romantic comedies and some fluff, tooth-rotting scenes, and for Hyuck those were the clingiest ones and simulated Jeno’s wishes of being with his muses.

It was the day-before the last day of school and Jeno decided to send to their group chat, named “my cuties” and a heart emoji, a yellow one; it was known that Renjun’s favorite color was yellow and Jaemin’s favorite emoji were those hearts, and Jeno loved to make both of his boys happy at the same time. He knew both of them would know what he meant, “Do your best babies, just one day more”, and Jaemin would reply with a smiley face and Renjun with this heart “<3”. Even in they saw each other at night, they wouldn’t cuddle for the sake of their tradition and finals.

It uses to feel better to wait for cuddles, kisses and soft belly-rubs until the last day, it always felt like an award for their effort and patience. They were smart guys, they loved their majors, and they understood that about each other, so that day was such a special day, more special than their anniversary even. The legend says Jaemin and Jeno were a thing before Renjun actually traveled from China to Korea, searching for the best Mathematics faculty, it wasn’t in his plans to get a boyfriend, not even two. But he did fell in love with Jaemin’s food and Jeno’s goofiness, he fell in love with them as human beings.

And now it wasn’t nomin only, but norenmin, they would care about each other and make them feel happy and loved. They wouldn’t being secretive about what they think and want. And that was a big plus. Jeno and Jaemin were already dying, but they always remembered the little notes in the fridge and that made them continue and wait for tomorrow.

One night and one last exam until they could be together again.

That last day, Jeno was the first one to arrive to their apartment, he submitted his final project with Hyuck first hour that morning, it ended being a drama about two friends who went to eat ice cream, Hyuck was happy, he got a good grade and to eat ice cream all week. He prepared some new dad jokes and scented candles. Vanilla, lavender and forest. Weird combination but still relaxing. Then, set their little fort with pillows and plushies. All ready.

Jaemin finished his essay about how context and culture affect language, he was so good at using the perfect words that it was obvious that he was going to get the best grade in his class, it was always like that. Second to arrive, he brought home some sushi, ice cream, pan de dulce, milk and some other ingredients to make them a good meal for their special time. He liked to use that Spanish quote from milky way, “nuestros 5 minutos milky way”

And yes, he always explains what those phrases mean, if Renjun was good with languages, Jaemin was a bit better at them, still, he was humble about it. Just using that skill when needed.  
All ready.

Renjun, actually got to finish his calculus project on time despite being with the “worst team ever” and not understanding what was Tracker for. Thanks to Sicheng, who was an expert and was willing to help. Renjun took mental notes to never ever take calculus with Mr. De la Garma, that human person was a pain. Last to arrive, he went to kiss his boyfriends on their forehead, and then he changed his clothes. After all, his assignment was to pick what were they watching. This time, the selection was the first season of Glee, he loved that show, and he was sure that Jeno and Jaemin knew the songs of it. It was perfect. All ready.

The three of them laying together after a long freaking week of stress. Watching something the three enjoyed and eating their favorite foods and deserts. Laughing, kissing, cuddling. It was so perfect. Their hearts and minds were on peace and love filled the air. Again, they could feel their efforts to pay them back. Sigh. They even fell asleep like that. A very soft scene.

And this was just the beginning of a very well achieved period of vacations until their third year start.


End file.
